DESCRIPTION: This is proposal that sets forth a series of experiments designed to study the nature of perception of 2D graphical configurations in blind, low-vision and sighted people. A broad range of graphical configurations will be explored, including pictorial conventions found in visual perception such as foreshortening, texture gradients, and Gestalt organization principles. A number of illusions which occur in vision will also be investigated when presented tactually. In addition, top down influences as well as context effects will also be studied.